


the secret side of me

by Enkue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday Yuuri!, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkue/pseuds/Enkue
Summary: There are only a few people who enjoy rainy days with a cup of tea.Yuuri was one of them.





	the secret side of me

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick lil' thing I did a while ago, and I decided to freshen it up for Yuuri's birthday.  
> happy birthday my good bean!

There are only a few people who enjoy rainy days with a cup of tea.

Yuuri was one of them.

It was an early Saturday morning, and the rainstorm had woken him. Victor was still asleep, though. He sat with his knees held up on the couch, looking out the floor-to-ceiling window, at the now gentle patter of the raindrops.

Yuuri found himself in a trance. His tea tasted like sweet strawberries, his oversized pastel sweater smelled of Victor’s fabric softener, and the sounds of the rain against the roof’s shingles where almost as soothing as his tea.

He laid his head against the couch’s cushion and closed his eyes, even though he knew he couldn’t fall asleep like this. Not when hot tea was resting gently over his stomach.

The rain stopped after a short while, and Yuuri had just about finished his tea. He softly swished his drink, watching the contents as he did so. His neck was starting to get a little sore and he was beginning to get a little drowsy. He finished the last of his tea and sat for a minute longer, noticing the tops of trees were now getting direct sunlight. He smiled softly as he stood to take his mug to the sink.

It wasn’t very often that Yuuri was in this mood. It was a gentle, almost soft feeling. Come to think of it, he can’t really remember the last time he was this serene. He was glad it was now, though. In Victor’s home. Exactly where he wanted to be.

He was happy.

When he was almost done washing his mug, distractedly watching the sun shine more and more onto the trees, he felt arms wrap around his stomach. “Up with the sun this morning, my love?” he heard him say, his accent just a bit thicker with sleep.  
“Probably not. I might go back to bed when I’m done.” Yuuri said with a small smile.

“What are you doing up so early?” Victor said, laying his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“The rain woke me up,” He responded.  
“It rained?”  
“Mmhm, it stopped about five or ten minutes ago now, I think.”  
It was now that he finished cleaning his mug and set it aside. He looked back up at the window, and he smiled.

It was still cloudy, though they almost shone white. The sky was a shade of pastel pink, and the light that came in through the window glowed in a soft gold color. There was a slight shine on everything outside, from the small, still growing sakura tree that Victor had planted for him, to the slightly duller shine of Makkachin’s rubber dog toys that he had left out overnight.

His heart began to throb.

Victor here, holding him from behind. Makkachin’s paws thumping down the stairs. The gentle, soft feeling of serenity from the rain, and the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen.

He turned around in Victor’s arms and held onto him tightly.

“I love you.”


End file.
